AMAR ES COSA DE DOS
by Anlemond01
Summary: En la vida, hay diferentes tipos de amores, en los cuales podemos encontrar, el: amor propio, amor paternal, amor amistoso - leal, amor pragmático, amor romántico - pasional y el amor fraternal. ¿Qué sucede "¿cuándo la balanza se inclina, por un amor pragmático?"? como pago a la gratitud. La mezquindad de la duda y los celos, siempre estará presente, llevándole de la mano.


_Antes de iniciar con esta lectura, te recomiendo primero leer "Temblando", escrito por chicadeterry, ya que este songfic; Lo hice inspirándome en dicha historia, con los debidos permisos y con todo respeto._

* * *

**AMAR… ES COSA DE DOS**

**Songfic - Viñeta**

**Escrito por: An Le Mon**

**Inspirado en la canción: Tal vez (Ricky Martin) y el songfic de chicadeterry**

En el momento que salgo del vestidor, observo a Meredit, la modista; mas prestigiada de Chicago, atendiendo una llama. En cuanto me mira, baja aún más su tono de voz.

\- Bien ..., señor ... será como usted, lo dispuso - a través de los espejos, busco su mirada; me gustaría saber su opinión, inexplicablemente; ella solo fijo su vista, en mi vestido - de acuerdo, yo lo mantendré al tanto - olvidando sus finos modales, corta la llamada, sin despedirse.

Su rostro, expresaba angustia cuando llega a mi lado; enmudecida mordía su labio inferior

\- ¿Va, todo bien? - pregunté, sin dejar de mirar, como casi sangraba su labio

\- Querida ..., ven conmigo - me dejo guiar un silloncillo, en el cual tomo asiento; con manos temblorosas, llena dos copas de vino espumoso. Una, es guía hacia mí.

\- ¡Oh! Madame, yo no bebo –mi voz, suena avergonzada: por el desaire

Dejando de lado su copa, toma mi mano y coloca en ella, la copa que me invitara.

\- Lo necesitaras - debajo del taburete, saca una carpeta de cuero fino; con sumo cuidado, lo coloca sobre el sofá, justo a mi lado.

Inmediatamente, reconoce la bella carpeta; es la misma que yo le obsequie, en su cumpleaños. La curiosidad, se apodera de mí y algo ansioso la abro, al leer la primera línea, mi corazón se comienza a sobresaltar:

"Para Candy, mi pequeña llorona:"

Como una tonta me sonrojo, al descubrir una sonrisa en mis labios; tomo las hojas entre mis manos, jamás Albert, yo había escrito una carta; sus medios de comunicación, siempre han sido tan prácticos y sistemáticos: llamada telefónica o algún empleado ante mi puerta.

¿Sus votos? Albert…, espero que no sean como los discursos, que das ante tus empleados; una risita de burla, acompaño mis pensamientos, sin más comencé la lectura:

"Querida Candy, siempre debes recordar esto: "eres más linda cuando ríes"; permíteme elogiar tu valentía, al salir triunfal en tantos obstáculos. Eres una excelente mujer, tan hermosa: como un cielo estrellado de abril. Transmites alegría, a la gente que te rodea. Pero ni aun así, me has logrado engañar; la tristeza y soledad, que te acompañan, no las has logrado esconder, ante mis ojos. Lo sé, porque siempre te siento distante de mí, cuando nos damos un tiempo a solas".

¿como? no entiendo lo escrito por Albert, mis caóticos pensamientos; llegan a pensar, que es una jugada de Eliza. Estos no pueden ser sus votos matrimoniales. Incrédula, continuo la lectura:

"Pequeña, no te avergüences por lo que te diré y espero, no me juzgues tan duramente. Hace un tiempo, yo…; cité a Terry, en ese hotel. Aun no comprendía, el motivo que me llevo, para realizar tal estupidez; ahora si lo sé, le di el final a nuestra historia. "¡Te vi pequeña!" a una distancia prudente, fui el espectador. Fue desgarradora la escena, dos cuerpos fundiéndose, al calor de la oscuridad; mire como tus manos se enredaban, en aquella negra cabellera y sus brazos, atraparon todo tu escultural cuerpo"

El pulso en la vena de mi mano, lo podía sentir ¿¡Albert!? apreté fuertemente mis labios, ahogando mis gritos. A causa de la vergüenza que me envergaba, mi rostro lo podía percibir ardiente; me sentía expuesta, en las hogueras de mismo infierno. Mi estado caótico, atajo la atención de Meredit.

\- ¡Querida…! ¿esa bien…? – con el meneo de mi dedo, le indico un ¡sí! Mi cabeza, la mantengo agachada; me siento un sinvergüenza, la peor de las mujeres.

Todo da vueltas a mi alrededor, quiero correr, pero el aire me falta; Meredit, apresurada, comienza a aflojar; las apretadas tiras del mi corset.

Las hojas caen al suelo y meredit, corre para tomarlas

\- ¡No! - exaltada grito -Meredit…, me podrías dejar sola; por favor – con la voz quebrada y conteniendo mis lágrimas, fijo mi vista en aquellas hojas.

Me inclino para levantares, ya suficiente tengo con saberme descubierta, por aquel hombre; que en unos días seria mi marido. Haciendo uso de mis últimas fuerzas, decido terminar de leer:

"Candy, cuando estuvimos los tres sentados, ante esa mesa; yo creí que tú, amor por él, valdría más que vuestra palabra y romperías nuestro compromiso. Pero no, callaste y dejaste seguir el tiempo; olvidando tu alegría, hundiéndote en una eterna y fría neblina. Los lánguidos rose, que tus labios regalaban a los míos, nunca expresaron pasión alguna. Nunca dejaste salir ese fuego, que llevas dentro y del que fui, firme testigo aquella noche"

Tristemente, tiene toda la razón Albert, sostuvo mi mano; pero jamás unió, las piezas de mi roto corazón. Ya no hay más que hacer, mis lágrimas mojando las hojas escritas por su puño y letra:

"Pequeña, no te juzgues duramente, sobre todo eres un ser humano, cometes errores;como toda mujer enamorada "¡no de mí!". Ahora…, lo entiendo"

\- Perdóname Albert… - quedamente musité

"Candy; en esta historia, yo también tengo mi parte de culpa. Tal vez…, fueron las bellas veladas, de dos buenos amigos; tal vez…, te estoy dando lo que no esperabas, al estar siempre me que me necesitabas; tal vez… mi corazón escucho mal; tal vez…, se me olvido, que yo era el que te amaba ¡no, tú a mí…!"

De un trago me bebí la copa. debía búscalo y disculparme, le manche su orgullo; pero lo quiero, como un buen amigo.

"¡Pequeña! sé que querrás hablar, pero esta vez yo necesito pensar; por mi parte, estoy dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo, volver a empezar; la propuesta de matrimonio sigue en pie. No te presiones, escúchate; para que la vida, no te sorprenda por la espalda y de tanto tirar, se rompa tu cuerda; tal vez…, nunca entendí lo que eras para ti…; Candy, aunque no sé, como seguir sin ti: "te devuelvo, tu libertad"

Un año a pasa…, aun echo de menos, a mi buen amigo Bert.

\- ¿Acepta, honrarle y respetarle?

\- ¡Con mi propia vida!

La algarabía de los aplausos, inundaron los ecos de aquel recinto.

_**aleta.**_


End file.
